The program supports integration of the clinical cancer research activities at the University of Wisconsin Center for Health Sciences, Madison. Administration, direction, planning, evaluation, laboratory and clinical support services are centralized. Research and center-wide services in biostatistics and computer applications in clinical cancer research are of especial importance. Developmental laboratory projects in human-oriented cancer research include research into computed tomography imaging, differentiation of teratoma cells, effects of interferons, malignant transformation of human cells, endocrinology of endometrial carcinoma, and immunological studies of melanoma.